twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Rekka The Razing Blade
= Rekka "The Razing Blade" Tekiya = Known Information Rekka is a red half dragon, born in Mandala around the age of Chorus to a Lady of house Tekiya, a subordinate house to the House of Sen, the red dragon of war. The family was known as prolific healers through magical means. His twin sister Emiko was given all the teaching in these ways however Rekka never truly excelled at healing magic, instead using his innate ties to the magic flow for mischief and eventually battle. He was exiled by his family from the city at the age of 130 for being an embarrassment with his adventurous and wild ways and lack of respect for the formalities of town. Rekka traveled the world as a sell sword in hopes of finding adventure, although he would forgo his usual fee if he found someone that truly needed help so long as they had a warm bed and a bit of food for him afterwards. Besides the coin and adventure, Rekka also hoped that in his travels he would find some information about his father, all he knows is that his name starts with "I" and that his mother said he was the most glorious red she had ever seen and that he was a hero to many during the purges by holding off hoards of attackers so many could escape a horrid fate. Though not talked about often Rekka constantly felt out of place amongst the people he came across as many would think him a monster. Around his 274th year of life Rekka found a notice in a tavern offering warm beds and a bit of coin for any help offered to Castle Thorn. Upon checking it out Rekka was placed in a regiment and began to train alongside other adventurous souls. Having truly felt like he found a home, Rekka stayed in Castle Thorn as a freelance sword for hire, never truly joining the ranks but gladly fighting along side his assigned regiment. At 281 Rekka went out to battle a small demon incursion with his regiment. As Rekka laid his blade to rest within the last demon on the field he spun on his heels, hands above his head to celebrate the victory with his compatriots. It was then that Rekka felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked to find a sword stuck there through his heart and one of the men he fought along side holding the hilt. The last words Rekka remembers hearing were "Now the final beast has been laid down on this field." followed by laughter and cheers of the men. Status 0 Allies * Emiko Tekiya * Rebelia Nyx (Rebel) * Ulgard the Bear * Blackfish * Ewan Graves * Roberts * Wayland Ferrara * Reonna Moss * Yi Juyoung ("Joon") * Doc Silver * Crescent * Ignacio * Numa * Sir Gregor * Kormacc Foxglove * Kojiro * Sir Tor Artelius * Hektor Rose * Shakes * Mieletassa Eluriel * Kazick Fairwind * Tsura Layla Kovalenko * Arash Navjeev * Aphelion Renevir * Judge Cauldron * Rayne Enemies *Ardent Choir *Racist townsfolk and returned * Obituaries * Rumors * He's lurking around newly returned, talking to them in the shadows. We don't know what for. * Rumor has it, Rekka was once a Mandalan diplomat rivaled by none other. * Rekka is NOT a dragon, but a Fae in disguise! * Rekka goes not take sugar in his tea. He will rip off an arm for even asking. * His battlecry is "It's time for a Rekkanning!" * Rekka REALLY loves his sister. I mean, have you ever seen them apart? * Rekka is V Quotes * Character Inspirations Rekka was inspired by * Dungeons and Dragons characters that were played by his creator Mickey Woodall * Shimazu Toyohisa from Drifters * Shino from Iron Blooded Orphans * Gene Starwin from Outlaw Star * Mugan from Samurai Shamploo Soundtrack * Raise Your Flag - MAN WITH A MISSION * Heroooooooooo! - Jonathan Young * Shea's Rebellion - The McNaughsty's * Beast - Rob Bailey & The Hustle Standard * Kingslayer - Wale * No Church in the Wild - JAY Z & Kanye West * Heathens - Twenty One Pilots * Defend or Die - Stone Gods * Pretty in a Casket - Blitzkid * Mama - My Chemical Romance * Wreak Havok - Angelspit * The Crimson Bow & Arrow - Jonathan Young